The Prophecy
by Empress Cosmos
Summary: Is she the prophecy that will save the world or will she die trying


The Prophecy  
  
By: Dark Angel  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do own any people I make or kill.  
  
~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~(~)~  
  
On the way to his house, Duo Maxwell got a call telling him to come to the HQ right now. Even if he didn't want to he had to. He was, and still is, part of the Gundam Wing boys. He got in to his Jag and speed down.  
  
HQ  
  
" Where is he?" Asked one of the 5 people in there  
  
" Hn"  
  
" He'll be here. Right Trowa? You did tell him to come to HQ?" A blond haired blue eyed boy said  
  
" Who cares!" A black hair in a tight ponytail boy said  
  
"Hn" Said a boy who has unruly brown hair and unusual cold blue eyes said  
  
" Hey! I'm here! So what's the Problem?" Duo asked.  
  
" Welcome, Now every one sit down." After this shadow said that chairs and a table came up out of the floor. They all sat down.  
  
" What's this for, Dr. J" Heero asked  
  
" Well you all remember that mission that sent you on, to Egypt. Well that disk that we have has something on it……"  
  
" What dose it have on it?" Trowa asked  
  
" Well, It has some kind of prophecy saying that: When it is the year of Darkness; It will come, and only one person will be able to stop it. This person will have the hair as gold and the perfect body. She will die for the good of the people, put when she dies also will the universe." " Wow….So do we know who it is yet? And what is the Year of Darkness?" Duo asked  
  
" We still don't know that is or the person. But there is some hints in there. Like that she Messiah of Light. Or that she will come out when there is trouble." The good doctor said  
  
" Ok, I'll try to find her." Heero said. ' What kind of trouble?'  
  
" What kind of trouble?" Duo asked  
  
" We don't know." Dr. J said  
  
" Oh, is that it?" Wufie asked  
  
" Yes, have a nice day at school." Dr.J said. All of the pilots looked at him like he was crazy. Then up from the silver table came 5 schedules. Every one but Heero and Trowa had a frown on and walked out.  
  
Tomorrow at School  
  
" Welcome to the 2 quarter of school. I'd like to welcome a new student. Her name is Artemis Usagi Hilton." This girl had gold hair and the perfect body. She had a gold sun necklace with a crescent silver moon on her wrist. Her shirt said ' Fallen Angel' and a pair of jeans that said stuff like ' Cutie, Hottie, Goddess, Lover Girl, Funny, Shopping,'  
  
" Hello." She said. She sat by this girl named Camryn. Then after 20 minutes after the bell rang the g-boys ran in, sat bye Cam and Artemis. Through the whole class Duo stole glances at Artemis. ' She sounds like the girl in the prophecy. Gold hair, to me, the perfect body. Maybe she'll go with out me?' While Duo was daydreaming the bell rang and He didn't lave so Artemis stayed and woke him up.  
  
" What?" He said  
  
" Hi, the bell rung and it's time for lunch."  
  
" Oh thanks what's your name?"  
  
" It's Artemis Usagi………wait do you want the long version or short?"  
  
" Long, I've got time."  
  
" Artemis Usagi Serenity Serena Slene Luna Hilton."  
  
" Wow, that is long. Well mine is Duo Maxwell." He held out his hand. She slowly took it in for a hand shake. A bolt of something went from her to Him. All of a sudden he started to see things.  
  
What Duo Sees  
  
There is blood and bodies every were. He hears a man saying that " Give me the medallions, Sailor Cosmos!" This man, no, thing said  
  
" Never Chaos! I will die than give you them!" Sailor Cosmos said  
  
" Then so be it."  
  
" COSMOS OBLITERATION!!"  
  
" Cosmos! I'll be back!" The thing said and fell into a tunnel where he was locked up in until the Year of Darkness.  
  
" And so will I! Were ever you are trying to hurt something or somebody I will be there!" She said. She put the medallions on her heart and…….  
  
End what Duo sees  
  
" What was that?" He said out loud  
  
" What was what?" She said  
  
" I just saw you and this thing fighting."  
  
" What! I've never fought in my life! Your crazy!" She said. She walked out of the classroom. ' OMG! He almost found out my secret.  
  
  
  
End! Yes I'm done I think I was a bit to fast thou! Sorry that's just how I am!!!! Bye! 


End file.
